


不知道你怎麼想的。你覺得呢？

by cyan_021



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan_021/pseuds/cyan_021
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 29





	不知道你怎麼想的。你覺得呢？

他是沒想過，他會在迦勒爾英雄的家，在這張對方從小睡到大的床上，能讓他儀式般摘下他冠軍的帽子，如同摘下他身為冠軍的頭銜，指尖纏繞他的長髮，今晚終於能讓被他擁有。

難得他們倆都喝了點酒，光是把他灌醉也是下了一番功夫，觸摸彼此的動作都顯得粗魯又笨拙，從腹部到他的胸膛，被拉高的上衣擠在胸口沙沙作響，奇巴納開始發暈，他不確定是方才的酒精發揮作用了，亦或是眼前的丹帝覆上的吻。

說實在的，奇巴納一生並不缺乏親吻的經驗，他從來都是以禮相待。但丹帝的吻既熾熱又纏綿，呼吸不斷加重，僅僅是回應對方的吻已讓他精疲力盡，野獸般的舌頭一遍又一遍捲起他自己的舌，掃過虎牙，舔舐他的口腔內每一個角落，吸取他殘存的靈魂。他酥軟倒臥在床上，柔軟的枕頭滿是他迷戀的氣味，他無力去想像自己狼狽不堪的姿勢。

這個人比起當「丹帝」，成為「冠軍」的時間更長，他在乎的事情太多太多，奇巴納始終沒把握自己算不算在他在意的清單當中，不知道他是怎麼想自己的。奇巴納環抱著丹帝的脖子，溺水的他只想再更貼近一點他的浮木，就算這只是一夜情，至少還能當自己的一夜美夢。

緊身運動衫沾染彼此的汗水，丹帝拉起衣服一角，可憐的上衣被隨意丟棄在地上，這身漂亮的肌肉是奇巴納預料之內的，但真正第一次看見，還有蜜蠟一般的瞳孔淌進奇巴納的視線，那樣潮紅的雙頰與散落的長髮，這是奇巴納第一百次的心動時刻。

「丹帝⋯⋯繼續吻我。」

「嗯。」

丹帝的聲音比平常更低沉嘶啞，吻落在他的唇上，再逐漸向下在他的頸肩留了痕跡，鎖骨也不放過，奇巴納輕飄飄的大腦不記得自己上衣何時被脫去，橘色頭巾也消失不見。而丹帝的手貼了上來，有些粗魯地挑弄他褲子裡蠢蠢欲動的野獸，他也本能地發出嬌嗔，隔著布料都能感受到丹帝無限膨脹的慾望。他專心享受著被啃食的快樂，身上的細汗與口水混雜在一塊，他看著丹帝一遍一遍地舔弄他的胸口，惹得奇巴納發笑。

「很癢⋯⋯，你是嬰兒嗎？」

紫色長髮散落在他的胸膛，胸口上貼著丹帝的臉頰，奇巴納自知自己飛快的心跳聲被聽得一清二楚，他抬眼，絢爛的太陽就住在他的瞳孔裡，他不知道那雙眼睛在夜晚也能如此閃耀，竟刺眼地想讓他移開視線，卻被丹帝一把扣住了下巴。

「是你看起來太美味了，」他瞇起眼睛「你要負起責任啊。」

這傢伙……，喝醉就會說這種話嗎？

不曉得是那低啞的嗓音，或是他看獵物一般的眼神，那淡淡的酒氣甚至讓奇巴納忘記呼吸。是他感受到他的短褲被拉下，自己早已充血的下體隨即彈跳而出，被對方手掌輕輕包覆時他才深吸讓肺重新充滿空氣，奇巴納後知後覺地開始羞恥，咬著下唇，他看著身上的人也從鼓起的褲中掏出自己腫脹的陰莖，夾在對方的手與他的炙熱之中，僅僅是如此，對第一次被這樣對待的奇巴納而言也是足夠刺激了。

「等、等一下……。」

而丹帝只是親吻了奇巴納的眉。

「我不想等了。」

丹帝拔高的溫度清楚的傳了過來，無論是形狀或是觸感，免不了讓意亂情迷的奇巴納喉嚨燥熱。還有那雙骨節分明的手，平時總是自信滿滿的握著寶貝球，此時卻煽情滿滿地規律地套弄摩擦他的下體，另一手也不甘寂寞地把他的乳頭揉得紅腫。奇巴納在丹帝的掌下逐漸融化，滿溢的情欲傳遞給彼此交觸的肌膚，狼狽得如一灘爛泥。

小腹上、掌中、床單，甚至他的長髮，自己濃稠的產物沾得到處都是，宣洩過幾次卻仍然巍巍打顫，腥羶味充斥房間灌進鼻腔，嗓子喊得嘶啞，但他血液仍然滾燙，張開的雙腿只是一封邀請函，心裡清楚得很，丹帝這般野獸絕對不止於此，既然彼此心照不宣，不如自己大方邀請。

他很慶幸也很後悔自己是用這麼這一個彆扭的姿勢來面對丹帝，與丹帝相擁是他的夢想，無論是他認真的眉還是微張的嘴，每一個細節他都想保存在腦海裡⋯⋯，奇巴納流出了淚水，冰涼的異物感鑽進他的體內，撕裂般的痛苦伴隨一陣陣無法控制的痙攣，體內的手指一根接著一根試圖緩解他的緊繃，明明丹帝看起來是這麼從容，但自己這份軟弱的姿態卻任由對方盡收眼底，他甚至在他眼中的倒影看見自己的不堪。

難道連在床上，他都不能與對方平起平坐嗎？

「啊、丹⋯⋯丹哼。」

奇巴納露出了獠牙，在愛戀他之前，他可是有迦勒爾冠軍的「勁敵」。

他的呻吟被丹帝含在嘴裡，奇巴納自然地往他嘴裡竄，虎牙一遍一遍刺激他的唇舌，奇巴納與丹帝同樣是肉食動物。直到丹帝真的涌進他的溫暖，血管突突地跳，奇巴納呲牙咧嘴地咆哮，連歡愉之聲都貫徹了他的性格，他激烈的索取，他則放肆的給，湖水綠的瞳孔下深不見底，摘下理性，捨去矜持，只剩下兩頭野獸在彼此取暖。

-  
雙人床咿啞作響，奇巴納雙眼適應了好一陣子才能好好睜開，陽光籠罩著整個房間，昨晚的酒精仍然在他血液中翻滾，頭痛欲裂，全身也像是散了一般無力，小心翼翼掀開被子的一角，身上大大小小的吻痕與齒痕令他發笑，昨夜的記憶忽然一一湧現，像幻燈片啪啦啪啦地播放，包含他肩頸的氣味、看他的表情，還有自己放浪的聲音。

啊……，酒真的不能再亂喝了。

側過身，才驚奇的發現丹帝正睜著眼睛盯著自己瞧，而早晨的他頭髮亂翹，可愛得亂七八糟，要不是他現在無力起身，他會想幫他梳上一條馬尾。

「你昨天喝醉了，冠軍。」他笑。

「⋯⋯別那樣叫我，放過我吧。」

而他皺起眉頭，雙手蓋住自己的臉，卻藏不住他聲音裡的無奈之意。

「後悔了嗎？」

你後悔昨晚喝酒了嗎？後悔邀請我回家了嗎？後悔我們在這一夜裡瘋狂得失去理性了嗎？

無論丹帝回答他什麼，奇巴納心想他都能坦然接受⋯⋯吧？他能夠下床之後，假裝他們從未溫存、繼續普通當著冠軍的勁敵、看著丹帝披上披風，筆直地向前行⋯⋯，好吧、好吧，或許真的會有點難過，自己沒想象中的瀟灑，但他能懷抱這夜的回憶孤老終生。

「我從來不做會後悔的事，奇巴納。」

迦勒爾的冠軍是大家的英雄，是所有人崇拜的對象，他那與生俱來的冠軍氣度將他整個人照耀得閃閃發光，光芒將奇巴納輕輕地包裹起來。

「不知道你怎麼想的，你會介意擁有一個新身分嗎？」

丹帝貼在奇巴納的耳邊喃喃細語。

「你覺得呢？能不能也成為我的戀人？」

而他的唇還是與昨夜一樣柔軟。


End file.
